marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Land
. In the 1770s, Captain James Cook became the first human explorer to cross the Antarctic Circle, but apparently neither he nor most subsequent explorers discovered the Savage Land. In the mid-19th century, the Atlanteans - that is, the underwater race whose culture was based on Atlantis's remains - relocated to Antarctica, as did Lemurian rebels called the Ancients. Mysterious beings such as Torg and the Ice King also made their home in the region. Vague reports of underground realms and surviving dinosaurs appeared in the work of such authors as Edgar Allan Poe and Jules Verne, suggesting rumors of the Land were spreading. By 1915, human expeditions had discovered "anti-metal," the destructive metal also called Vibranium, in Antarctica, but the greater deposits within the Land remained unknown. Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler claimed Antarctica in 1940, and a year later, a British destroyer and a Nazi U-Boat vanished into the Land, fighting a private war for decades; the u-boat in question may have attacked the Antarctic expedition of Elton Morrow, who became the superhuman Blue Diamond following such an attack. Months later, Khor teleported a ship to the Land and enslaved its passengers but was defeated by the extradimensional Vision ; two years later, an Antarctic dinosaur, presumably escaped from the Land, was given a human brain and fought Captain America. At some point the Nazis constructed a base within the Land whose goals and fate are unrevealed, but its work may have moved to a nearby island. Following the war, scientist Montgomery Ford, armed with a laser prototype, found his way to the Land, and rumors circulated that high-ranking Nazis had fled to Antarctica. Indeed, unverified reports claim when explorer Admiral Richard Byrd launched expeditions to the South Pole in 1947 and 1956, he discovered the Savage Land, perhaps even clashing with Hitler's so-called "Last Battalion," although this claim seems dubious. Meanwhile, spatial warps occasionally brought ships and planes into the Land, where survivors joined the populace. Over twenty years ago, British nobleman Robert Plunder, searching for Vibranium, found his way into the Savage Land. Back in England, Plunder was threatened by those who coveted his secret, and he returned to the Land with his nine-year-old son Kevin, who was orphaned when Robert was slain by the Man-Ape Maa-Gor. Nurtured by the saber-tooth Zabu, Kevin, perhaps enhanced by the Land's mysterious "Place of Mists," became known as "Ka-Zar," or "Brother of the Tiger," his uncanny skills and heroism won him respect throughout the Land while still in his teens. Ka-Zar was photographed while exploring the Land's upper limits, provoking investigation by the mutant X-Men, whom he befriended. When the X-Men's nemesis Magneto took the Land as his base and transformed simple Swamp Men into the Savage Land Mutates, Ka-Zar helped the X-Men defeat their foe, and then fought alongside Garokk against the renegade priestess Zaladane. The Land, so long a source of rumor, became worldwide news when the Daily Bugle ran a feature on it, an endeavor that brought the heroic Spider-Man to the Land, where he aided Ka-Zar against another would-be ruler, Kraven the Hunter. Soon afterward, Ka-Zar provided SHIELD scientists with dinosaur samples which were misused by a researcher who, with the aid of the cryptic They Who Wield Power, transformed himself into Stegron the Dinosaur Man. Although the United Nations banned commercial exploitation of the Land, the Bugle's exposure brought explorers and treasure-hunters to Ka-Zar's door. Soon after, Malgato, last of the high priests, attempted to sacrifice Ka-Zar and African adventurer Shanna, then briefly mutated Maa-Gor into godlike form, though both met defeat. The Land was next beset by plague, the armored Volcanus, Vibranium-induced madness, and invasion by the dimension of Quorl. The latter was repelled when Zaladane re-incarnated Garokk into radiologist Kirk Marston, but the two then sought to conquer the Land, which was saved from environmental disaster by Ka-Zar and a new team of X-Men. While outside menaces such as MODOK, Klaw, and others vied for the Land's resources, the intellectually evolved Brainchild led his fellow Savage Land Mutates in a scheme using Magneto's abandoned technology. However, Sauron, a psychic vampire mutated by pteranadons, wrested control from Brainchild, only to be defeated by Ka-Zar, the X-Men, and Spider-Man. Ka-Zar, now in Shanna's company, explored Pangea and helped establish peace between its many races, despite intervention by Belasco and others; the two adventurers wed and were soon to be parents, but their happiness was short-lived when Jorro, servant of the alien scavenger Terminus, decimated the Savage Land and Pangea and, despite the Avengers' best efforts, destroyed the technology preserving Ka-Zar's world, leaving most of its population to perish. Ka-Zar and Shanna found refuge in America, where their son Matthew was born, but the Land now held only sparse survivors, some of whom became the team Alpha Prime under the amnesiac hero Vindicator. However, several Land/Pangea inhabitants had been rescued by the extradimensional M'Rin. When happenstance brought the X-Men and the genius geneticist High Evolutionary to Antarctica, M'Rin returned the exiles, and Garokk, saner since breaking with Zaladane, sacrificed himself to renew the Land, repopulated with cloned animal life and ruled by the new United Tribes. But Zaladane's ambitions resurfaced and, commanding the Savage Land Mutates, she stole magnetic power from the X-Man Polaris and threatened the world before meeting seeming death at the hands of a reformed Magneto. The Savage Land was declared a sovereign kingdom, and although menaced by a string of would-be conquerors - including Apocalypse, the Super-Skrull, Prime Evil, the Warlord, Sauron, Mister Sinister, the High Technician, and A.I.M. - its security was repeatedly restored by Ka-Zar, the X-Men, and other heroes. The Land again faced internal crisis when Nuwali technology mutated natives into monstrous Neo-Men, while melting glaciers threatened a new inundation; Roxxon Oil, pretending humanitarian motives, secretly hastened the process in hope of claiming the Land's resources but were foiled by Ka-Zar, Spider-Man, and others. Following an aborted claim by the Titan Thanos, the technology was revitalized, and Devil Dinosaur and Moonboy, adventurers from time and space, migrated to Ka-Zar's realm. Brainchild, supported by new Mutates, sought to rule the Land but was defeated by X-Men and new emigrants, mutated reptiles called Saurids, who were welcomed into the United Tribes. Later, the Hauk'ka, a homegrown reptilian race, conquered the Tribes and attempted to restructure Earth's biosphere but were defeated by the X-Men, Ka-Zar, and Brainchild's Mutates. Most recently, in pursuing Sauron to the Land, the Avengers discovered undefined alliances between Brainchild and outworld criminals, while renegade S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were exposed as enslaving natives and mining Vibranium, demonstrating the Savage Land's threats from within and without are far from over. | PointsOfInterest = * Altar of Death * City of the Sun God - It is in ruins * Eternity Mountains - * Fallen Heights - * Gorahn Sea - * High Evolutionary's Citadel - * Lost Lake - * Mount Flavius - * Mystic Mists - * Naghen Island - * Sauron's Citadel - * Skull Island - This island was attacked by the Swamp Men. * Stock Lands - * Tabarr River - * Village of the United Tribes - | Residents = Over time the Savage Land became home to various outsiders someby accident and other to exploit the people and the natural resources. Some of the residents include: * Ka-Zar * Shanna * Zabu Two ships became stranded in the savage land during Worlds War II; the Neu Deutschlanders and the New Britannia. They married local women and continued the feud into modern times. A number of superhumans have lived in the Savage Land, notably: Sauron, Garokk and Zaladane, the Savage Land Mutates, Devil Dinosaur and Moonboy, and Stegron the Dinosaur Man. The supervillain Magneto has lived there on several occasions when he led the Savage Land Mutates.Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau is a mysterious creature that lived and was worshiped by the Fall People. The High Technician who like the High Evolutionary became a temporary resident and created the Saur-Lords (consisting of Styro, Bront, Pter, Allo,Anky). Savage Land races There are many types of races in the Savage Land and Pangea. The Nuwali transported primitve man now known as the Man-Apes, which unlike the rest of the world thrived until the 21st century. The next arrivals were the Ancient Atlanteans, who added the region as part of their empire. They used the Nuwali technology to mutate the Man-Apes into various Beast-Men to perform certain tasks. These slaves rebelled after the great Cataclysm and made Pangea their home. Many Atlanteans remained and their decedents became the various human tribes, with some clinging to the old ways and technology but most forget and resort to more primitve hunter gather societys. Examples of Savage Land races include the bird people called Aerians, the monkey-tailed Tree People, the amphibious Tubanti fish-people of the inland Gorahn Sea, the Lizard Men of Vali-Kuri City, and the nomadic cat people of Pandori. Popular races in the Savage Land are the Man-Apes, the Lemurans, the Pterons (pterodactyl-like people), the human Sun People, the Swamp Men, and the Zebra People. Full list of Savage Land Races * Aerians - (Human / Bird Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Ape-Men - (Early Primates) * Awakilius - (Human Tribe of Pygmies) * Bhadwuans - (Adavanced Human civilization, specializing in Magic) * Cat People - (Human Tribe) * Cliff Forest People - (Human Tribe) * Disians - (Mystically mutated Humans) * Durammi - (Human Tribe) * Ethereals - (Energy-like Humanoids) * Fall People - (Human Tribe) * Golden People - (Tribe of Gortokians) * Gondorans - (Human Tribe) * Gorankians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Gwundas - (Human Tribe) * Hauk'ka - (Saurian Tribe) * Hill-Forest People - (Human Tribe) * Jeriens - (Human / Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Kantos - (Human Tribe) * Karems - (Human Tribe) * Klantorr - (Human / Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Lemurans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization) * Lizard Men of Vala Kuri - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Lizard Men of Queen Iranda - (mystically-altered humans) * Locot - (Human Tribe) * Man-Apes - (Early Human Tribe) * Neo-Men - (recently mutated humans by Malfunctioning Nuwali Technology) * N'Galans - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Nhu’Ghari - (Mutated Human Tribe) * Nowek - (Human Tribe) * Palandorians - (Human Tribe) * Pterons - (Human / Pterodactyl Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Reptile Men - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Rock Tribe - (Human Tribe) * Saurians - (Mutated Lizard recently emigrated to the Savage Land) * Snowmen - (Yeti Tribe) * Sun-People - (Human Tribe) * Swamp Men - (Human Tribe) * Sylandans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization) * Tandar-Kaans - (Human Tribe) * Tokchis - (Human Tribe) * Tordon-Naans - (Human Tribe) * Tree People - (Human / Monkey Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Tribe of Fire - (Human Tribe) * Tubanti - (Human / Fish Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Uruburians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Waidians - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Water People - (Human Tribe) * Zebra People - (Human Tribe) | Notes = * Identity: The existence of this location is unknown to the general populace of Earth. * The United Nations has made the Savage Land an international wildlife preserve, and has made it illegal for commercial exploitation of its natural resources. | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * (1941) * Became Ka-Zar’s home ( , 1972) * first visited by X-Men ( , 1964) * first visited by Spider-Man ( - , 1971-1972) * invaded by dimension of Quorl (Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle #14-20, 1976-1977) * threatened by Zaladane and Garokk ( - , 1978) * revealed to be part of Pangea (Ka-Zar the Savage #1, 1981) * Ka-Zar & Shanna married (Ka-Zar The Savage #29, 1984) * decimated by Terminus ( - , 1985) * restored by High Evolutionary ( , 1988) * flooded by Roxxon, saved by Ka-Zar & others ( - , 1997) * Saurids joined United Tribes ( , 2001-2002) * Hauk'ka took control, opposed by X-Men & others ( - , 2005) * New Avengers opposed Sauron & Mutates ( - , 2005) * visited by Hercules during new Labors ( , 2005) Related Articles * Savage Land Mutates References External Links * www.marvel.com * en.wikipedia.org * manuelmarvel.franceserv.com/Savage%20Land.htm * www.supermegamonkey.net }} Category:Sega - Captain America